


Time is Against Us

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Marauders, Multi, Pain, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione always has a choice. Death gave her one when the battle turned sour, and she took a killing curse for Harry.Now, she has the chance to fix the wrongs and trespasses in time without Harry Potter, but the real question is, will she find the right time to do it? Time is never your friend when you have only so much time to fix it.Try six months at a time... For more than a fair amount of lives.Will this last one be the fated end and happiness to follow, or will it ruin her chances yet again to save the World?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

A drumbeat of thuds was the only thing heard with the crunching of the brush. The air was almost heavy as it puffed in a stream behind the figure. You could smell it, taste it, even feel it in your bones; they were hunting. If her cloak didn't catch on the toppled log, she would have kept sprinting for her life as the howling continued at a closing distance.

Her mind focused as she grappled for a sudden plan… the woman rolled in the leaves before tossing the cloak away and into the darkness. Scrambling up the giant tree, she tried to gather her wits as she clung to the branch above her for dear life.

Their paws sounded with massive snaps and thumped on the dirt; they were the judgment of her sin. She would likely die in the forest if her trail were even hinted. Her mouth was buttoned shut as she tried to hold back the sound of her own breathing when they appeared below her. Giants of the most insidious type. Their fur all seems to hold the same dull tint in the moonlight, but it was their golden eyes that stopped her heart. She was going to die. Again.

The werewolves sniffed and snarled at each other as they tried to place their prey. There were five of them. No, six. The last one was a lighter brown and hung back from the rest. It seemed almost reluctant to approach the group as it nibbled and licked at the blood on the brush. She was sure he saw her above them as his golden eyes locked on hers, but it must have dismissed it as the wolf snorted and paced toward the group.

There was a grumbling discussion among the animals for a few moments. She could almost smell the apprehension of the pack as they nipped and huffed at ears and snouts. Noses rose. This was it. A lone howl was heard in the distance of a stray dog. A dog with a streaming bark to follow, and then they were off.

She pressed her forehead to the bark and dug her nails deeper into her support. Her legs shook as it clutched the arm of the tree, and her breath was shallow as she crumpled in weight. The howling started to fade long before the woman fell hard to the ground. Bruises were a sign of the times in this day and age, but there was uncertainty how long she could go.

Hermione Granger was so over this timeline.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart," a firm voice rose her from her sleep.

Hermione shot up with a gasp and frowned at the firm hand on her shoulder; it's origins from behind her. "Fred?"

"Mhm, we found you barely able to crawl into headquarters, are you alright?"

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "No, the werewolves were out strong last night. I should have known better, but it had to be done."

"Did you find it?" He questioned as he sat down next to her; she admired his youthful face.

Hermione dug in her pocket and pulled out the ring. "I did. We'll bring it to Dumbledore today."

Fred analyzed her with a scrunched brow. "I shouldn't be surprised you have been through this before."

Hermione exhaled roughly and turned her grime-covered arm to reveal the nearly translucent etching. It was multiple circles, oddly surrounding an hourglass. The sands were almost full at the bottom, with very little left falling below. They were running out of time. "Too many to count, Fred. Far too many to even attempt," she sighed before rubbing the marking.

There was a bustling and clatter from the other room, and Molly entered with a tea tray. "Dear, you're going to need your strength if you plan to find the others soon," she murmured with a shake of her head.

Fred rubbed the smaller witch's shoulder while pressing his face into her hair. "Let us help you," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head and reached for a cup on the tray. "No, it's too dangerous. I've already risked too much by even attempting this. I almost got killed. Worse, if any," she paused when the front door opened.

Bill stomped in and yanked her from the sofa with a swift accord. "Don't you ever pull that shite with me again, Granger!" he snapped and shook her body.

Hermione winced and blinked in shock at the volatile Weasley. "Bill, but," she attempted.

"No, you listen to me. When I say to the end, I mean it!" He snarled with his teeth bared.

"William, you stop that now!" Molly shouted, causing her other son to jump.

He let the witch go but shook a finger in front of her nose. "I mean it. If Albus gives me an order, then I mean to follow that order to the t."

She rubbed her face and bobbed her head. "I understand, Bill. I will take into account that you don't understand how pressing my time is."

"The nerve of you, girl," he scoffed as he took a step back from her.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted as her cheeks tinted. "I have lived many different lives of this ballocks, Weasley. If you want me to write you a preparatory novel on this, I will spend the precious amount of time on it to educate you."

Fred buttoned his lips. "Listen, she's pretty banged up after last night. Why don't we let her get mended before we go over this," he said with a tired tone.

Bill inhaled deeply as he turned back toward Hermione. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you."

Hermione rubbed her face and motioned agreement. "I understand. I just didn't want you to get hurt when we heard the werewolves."

"Albus heard back from his contact. He said that the wolves almost had you," Bill whispered.

"Well, even if being muggleborn was socially acceptable at this rate, I wouldn't trust his _contacts_," Hermione hissed, rolling her eyes.

She maneuvered toward the kitchen, and she heard them whispering. "Maybe you should go easier on her, son. She has to face her own death," Molly breathed.

"Even so, where is our life going to lead when she's gone, mother," Bill insisted and Hermione exhaled as she crossed the barren kitchen of the Burrow.

Life was incredibly different in this time. Just like every other time before, her task was the same. Death wasn't unkind to her; he did give her the option. Accept the world without Harry Potter and find the right way to save the world, or accept a world in ruins that you leave behind in peace. Death being her old headmaster, didn't make the decision any easier. She had to save all those she loved without her best friend… at the end of the day, what mattered was what he died for… a better life for those they loved.

* * *

The sand was running out… Hermione knew she had no choice once again. Her one hundred and eighty days were coming to a close. The tattoo glowed red which she found out signified the last day. This timeline was a wash, and so there she was, standing on the cliffside next to both living marauders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

Remus stumbled closer and touched her shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone, maybe if we just continue on, we can still do this," he whispered.

"Not this time, Remus," Hermione voiced as she turned to him.

"How long are you going to have to do this? How many has it been now?" Sirius questioned with the hint of pity and disappointment framing his tone.

Hermione pivoted just enough to stare out at the ocean where the sun was setting. "Too many to count. One of these times, I will do what is needed to succeed in my task. Until then, I'm stuck in this continuous line."

"Maybe you don't have to do it alone, Hermione. There has to be an answer to your query," The werewolf insisted.

"I suppose I'll find it eventually," she said with a nod. "Alright, I wish you the very best," she added when turning back to them.

Both, beaten up and scarred from the war they've fought most of their lives, bowed their head in unison. The crisp wind blew as the sun was nearing its disappearance below the horizon. She could smell the evolution of the day growing to night by the thick salt on the air. It was time.

"We're sorry," Sirius murmured and touched her arm. "I wish we could have done more," he finished.

"Here's to the end," Hermione said and stood on her toes, touching her lips to his cheek. "Try not to mourn me, Sirius. You have a bad habit of doing so." The witch maneuvered to the werewolf and repeated the action. "Don't harbor sadness, just press forth and finish what I started, Moony."

Remus halted her departure and nosed her cheek. "Hermione, we promise your death won't be in vain."

Hermione caressed his cheek and closed her eyes. "No matter what I do, I cannot shake you both. I've spent years loving you. Remember that you are loved from this time to the next," she concluded, and before anyone could say anything else, she lept from the cliff and sped toward the water.

Dying always was the pits. Hermione found out after the first three attempts that it was easier to end it herself on the final day than it was to feel her heart stop and die in someone's arms. By the fifth try, she knew that plunging to her death off a cliff was a far swifter route. It was endeavor eleventh that she fell in love and lapse number thirteen that she knew that her heart would forever be changed.

As she felt herself cut into the ocean and life leave her limbs, Hermione Granger prayed that she could end the cycle with this next attempt- number twenty. The timelines were always random. Never following the same course or rules as the others. Occasionally she would come across a time when life was happy. No one was under tyranny, the war hadn't ruined as many lives, and the Potters were still alive. It was all luck.

When she was finally able to breathe again, she felt the warmth run through her. Hermione sat up and groaned as her mind finally caught up to the fact that she was resurrected and needed to recalibrate to the setting. Her eyes blinked into focus, and the first image she processed was a large dog sitting in front of her and panting. It had waited for her to notice its presence before trotting off across the snow.

Hermione glanced around and noted she was on the beach of the lake… at Hogwarts. The water was nearly covered with ice, aside from the hole she exited from. Her robes were soaked and stiffened in the cold air, she likely seemed like an odd mermaid, and if her estimations were correct, Sirius Black was about to inform someone of her presence.

Yes, he did. A well-formed version of Remus Lupin came striding up with his wand in hand. His age, if she could gauge it, was about the same as when he died. If she could guess anything about this timeline already, she was about to be interrogated by an Order member who would assume her to be a spy.

The werewolf didn't fling a spell at the dripping witch; he didn't even keep his distance, which would have been appropriate for a questionable stranger. No, Remus decided to reach his empty hand toward her and pout. "Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"What year is it?" Hermione croaked.

Remus frowned as his hand was still outstretched toward her. "Nineteen ninety-seven. Hermione, are you alright? You missed your classes this morning, and Albus was worried," he huffed.

Hermione blinked as her eyebrows rose. "My classes?"

Sirius had formed and straightened his quidditch robes. "Well, yes, I'm sure your students weren't happy that Binns subbed for you today. You gave us a rather large scare, love."

What? Her mind skipped and sputtered like a scratched disc in a cd player. "What do you mean? You mean to tell me I've been teaching at Hogwarts? For how long?"

Remus returned his hand to his side as he grimaced at Sirius. "What's going on? Do you think someone obliviated her?"

Sirius ducked down and scowled at the witch. "Sweetheart, are you feelin' okay?"

"Ah, Professor Granger, I see you've made use of your time off," Albus's voice rose over the clearing.

Hermione glanced over at the wizened Headmaster and finally found the gumption to climb from the ground. "Professor, I'm still trying to catch up," Hermione admitted as she pulled her curly hair from her neck.

Dumbledore nodded and waved her along. "Let's have some tea and have a chat. You can meet up with your partners after."

Hermione mouthed the word 'partners,' with a pinched brow before gazing at each of the marauders. She bent to grab her wand from the ground and noted the sizable ring on her ring finger. That sparked a rapid heartbeat and shock as she lifted her left hand in front of her. "Merlin, what's going on?"

The pair of young wizards winced at her question. "Seems she's a bit lost today, Albus," Remus grumbled.

"Not to worry, Remus, we will sort it out over tea," Albus confirmed before coaxing the witch to follow. "Let's get you warm."

Hermione shuffled on her feet before nodding. "Alright, I will see you later," she told them and padded over to the older wizard.

Albus touched her shoulder and strolled with Hermione back up toward the castle. She was freezing, stiff, but she was alive, and apparently, she was married. This was already much different than the last nineteen attempts. The rules were changing, and this timeline might be a hard one to swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had finished her second cup by the time Albus had filled her in on everything she's done this timeline. The witch had appeared as a little girl in nineteen seventy-three. She grew up with the Marauders, going to school after the timeturner she used was broken. All of it checked out, Hermione just listened as he clued her into the tales of another life and the mentions of a journal with Tom Riddle's ghost.

That was when the conversation took a severe turn. Voldemort had disappeared in the early eighties after Dumbledore had found several other Horcruxes and lost in a duel to the wizened Headmaster. However, the plot thickened. There was a prophecy spoken close to that time that created speculation to the Order. A woman of time would reveal herself and in it, the final key to the Dark Lord's demise. If she were to perish before the eighty and one hundred days were spent, then all would fall to darkness, and he would reign. Two years before the fall of the millennium on the second night of May.

Hermione grimaced. Luck wasn't going to be an answer for this timeline. It was pretty apparent that the pieces of the puzzle were clearly mapped out in a devil's play fashion. "And now you expect it to be me?" She finally spoke.

"I know it to be you because the only four people alive to know of your traveling is your partners, me and you. I would hope that you didn't reveal your fated traveling to anyone else."

"So, I replaced her?" Hermione huffed and rubbed her face.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Well, no. She wasn't replaced, she is after all you. We have been preparing for something of a similar nature for years. That is why you have been working at Hogwarts and why we have examined the detailed volumes on time together. As she left for a routine use of the timeturner, you appeared, thus finishing the circle."

"I most certainly don't retain her memories," Hermione said flatly as her cheeks bloomed with color.

Albus smiled and tapped his cheek. "Curious, isn't it? You are wearing the ring she had on when she left. Her robes. Her demeanor. Everything is the same, but you lack her memories."

That was an acute observation. Something didn't ring true about the tale of two Hermiones. "Professor, did something happen to her?"

His curved expression dropped, and he pursed his lips before stroking his long beard. "Well, she was dying. She left in hopes that if time were kind, she would have an answer for us left behind."

Her own death. That was something unusual about this that erected the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck. If she chose to die during time travel, then possibly the spur of events to happen are what brought her here. Had all of her attempts prior been practices for the real thing? Ten years of trying and dying just to end up in a timeline that made sense for her appearance?

"And now the real battle begins?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now it truly does. Whispers of his return from Albania are coming forth and with it, a vengeful tone. He will be searching for an answer to the prophecy overheard by one of his followers. The year has come for it to bear weight on the world."

Hermione bent forward and revealed her arm. "I hope that if we can solve this, I won't perish due to the time constraint. I have gone through many attempts to save the world in different ways. All random and interchangeable. However, the outcome is always my death."

Albus lifted her arm and grimaced. "I don't see anything," he admitted.

Hermione jerked her arm away and finally glanced at the unaltered flesh. This was indeed her last attempt. No redos and definitely no chances to save the world after. Had she grown almost belligerent and resentful of her choice? Possibly a little. However, she thought Death would be understanding. Apparently, he was ironic. Death gave her lives to fix this, only to have her dying self from this timeline take her place.

"Merlin, this is it," Hermione gasped as her finger traced the flawless skin on her arm.

"How many times have you attempted to fix this?" Albus asked.

"Nineteen," Hermione murmured and lifted her cup to her lips in thought.

"Six months each time?" Dumbledore responded with a scrunched brow.

Hermione just rocked her head and closed her eyes. "So many times, I've had to face my own death. I am tired," she admitted.

There was a rapping at the door, and Minerva squeezed inside followed by the marauder pair. "I tried to tell them you were to be undisturbed, but they were concerned," McGonagall stated with an apologetic frown.

"We are done for now. I believe you all have dinner to go to?" Dumbledore questioned the anxious wizards.

"What's going on?" Sirius grumbled with a pinched tightness to his features.

"Your wife is, well, not quite your wife," Dumbledore said with a shift in his posture.

Way to put a witch on the spot… Hermione glanced over at them as her eyes were squinted. "I, it's, I'm sorry," she sputtered.

Remus walked forward with a posture she had seen before- he was uncomfortable by the bluntness. "Explain more thoroughly?"

"How about we worry about the details later? I believe our Muggles Studies Professor needs a bit of time to catch up," McGonagall offered.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think that it's imperative that we bring to light what has happened," she clarified with a large exhale.

"Of course, right you are," Dumbledore responded and gestured to the witch. "This Hermione has been tasked with saving this timeline. Her expertise couldn't come at a better time. As you know, your wife was rather ill and time was a distressing conflict. She waited until the one hundred and eighty days before the prophecy's fulfillment to make her last attempt at changing the outcome. This witch has become the answer."

Sirius scowled as he paced next to Remus, setting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "You're telling me she died?"

Hermione glanced away, tears threatening to summon to her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

Never in all the previous timelines did she have to feel such empathy for someone losing her. Not even in the moments of time when she found herself falling for a stolen kiss or a verbose promise that life would be better. In the reality of the situation, they didn't really lose her. They lost another person entirely. She was a false heroine — a lie of what was before.

A rough hand clasped her shoulder, causing the woman to glance up into the hues of promised spring in his eyes. "Don't be. We knew before she promised her life to us that it was destined to end. Time killed her slowly," Remus said.

The trail that skated down her reddened cheek was all that she could answer with as words didn't surmount to her guilt. They had lived, loved, and lost someone that she could sense made them feel complete- the one thing she always wished for the jester and scholar marauder. Nearly ten years of seeing them in one form or another had brought an understanding of who they were, and who they could become. Love was always an answer that neither of them could grasp in any of the timelines before, at least until now.

"I expect there to be a lovely amount of chocolate cake tonight?" Albus interrupted the tense moment.

He seemed amused by the reactions of the men to the strange witch. His fingers were knitted with ease as he observed the trio.

Hermione had wiped her face and pursed her lips. "Where are they going?"

"We are going to see Lily and Prongs," Sirius said.

"All of us," Remus stated. The werewolf squeezed her shoulder before pulling away.

She batted away the remaining tears with fluttering eyelashes as she turned her gaze to the male animagus in the room. "Won't that be a horrible idea?"

Remus ducked down to her level with an expression of focused curiosity. "You may not hold our past, but you are still here," he finished as his finger pointed toward her left breast.

"Tons of heart," Sirius piped up with a smirk.

Albus stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we all must excuse ourselves to prior set engagements. I know this goes without stating, but I expect all of you to be selective on how you explain her memory loss," he declared.

"Of course," Remus answered.

"Headmaster," Minerva voiced before skirting from the room.

Hermione looked at the vacant spot that she stood at and exhaled. "I hope she isn't too upset."

"Why?" Sirius queried with a stifled smile.

"Not to worry, Hermione, she's just as stunned as the rest of us," Remus assured her and offered his hand. "Let's get you into some decent clothes for the trip. We're going to stay the weekend with the Potters."

Hermione gripped his fingers and gulped. She felt like she was about to take a test she wasn't at all prepared for. Hopefully, the vast amount of attempts before this one will give her some insight on what the task at hand was because there were no second chances. No twenty-first random timeline. This was it.

* * *

The journey to Godric's Hollow was a quiet adventure. Hermione felt somewhat out of place and removed from the two men that followed her in silence. Their communication was through glances and questioning eyebrow manipulation. The witch had hoped that maybe through time and a bit of investigating, that her former self had left notes, journals or even memories for the current to adjust and become knowledgable about this new life.

When they walked down the eerily familiar street, Hermione stopped a moment at the cemetery to relive a moment with her best friend. It had been a decade since she had been down this road, and with it came the extreme emotion of longing to have made better decisions then.

The Marauders didn't ask for an answer to her pause in their walk. They didn't even speak a word. Both decided to watch and observe this mimic of the witch they had known to the entirety of her being. This stranger was an echo of their greatest love and light. It was stretched plainly across their expressions as she gazed back at them before continuing to the corner.

The house, which was a scrap pile in her memory, was a lovely addition to the street, and her feet carried her straight up the path of the small garden and to the door. What a queer moment in time that she would see it in its use this year. "Did they have children?" Hermione asked quietly just before knocking.

"Mhm, Harry and Anabelle," Sirius whispered.

Harry… Hermione's heart pulled and yanked in a spasm of different directions.

The door opened at the crack of knuckles on wood, revealing an aged Lily Potter. "Hermione! Oh, my lovely, come in. I have the greatest book I want to show you!" Lily exclaimed and tugged the witch to her.

"Hold a bit on that, Lily. We should sit and have some tea. Is James still out?" Remus asked as they shuffled inside.

Lily glanced between them all with scrutiny before holding the witch in front of her. "Are you pregnant finally?" She said with an effort to maintain her questioning expression.

"Pregnant?" Hermione squeaked in utter surprise.

Sirius tucked his chin over Hermione's shoulder and sneered at the redheaded witch. "Not yet."

The werewolf elbowed the male animagus and groaned. "Don't worry about that, Hermione. Come on, let's go in the sitting room and we'll have a chat before James arrives."

Lily touched the other witch tenderly on the cheek. "You look so healthy, and your skin is absolutely glowing. Have the potions been treating you better?" She asked.

They were strolling through the house, but Hermione couldn't summon the words to speak as she took in the surroundings. Remus answered for her, some prattle, but Hermione hardly paid attention. Moving pictures of the Potters, the Marauders, and even her were splayed in the hallway. All out of order, but still a tender look into their lives. Hermione was just as crucial to the Potters as Remus and Sirius were.

She stopped, pulling from the redhead, and gazing at a tenderly cared for framed picture. It was her wedding day by the look of it, and Hermione stood between the two marauders she had come to love so dearly in other times. Her fingers skated across the lavished white dress, the beautiful bouquet, and finally her tired but happy expression. This was Hermione's life in this timeline, and she was deeply in love with the men she had grown up with- but it all seemed like someone else was telling her the story.

"That was a good day," Lily sighed.

Hermione pivoted to the marauders and frowned. "How did that happen?" She couldn't help the confusion and awe in her voice.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, and Remus tugged at his collar. "You loved us," the werewolf answered.

"Loved? What's going on?" Lily's tone now held alarm.

"Let's have something a bit stronger than tea and explain," Sirius said with a nod.

Hermione dropped her eyes and released the tense breath from her chest. "Okay, Sirius."

"Don't worry, we're still here," Remus reminded her as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Really, what's going on?" Lily's voice now held a hint of fear.

"Come on, Lils, let's get to the heart of things," Sirius sighed before walking toward the redhead.

Remus tucked Hermione under his arm and squeezed her shoulder as they followed. The truth was something unclear, but brutally potent, no matter the choice. That was the only way the next six months could start. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione likely had more than her fair share of spirits that afternoon as she sipped the cup, ate the offered food, and explained her life to the others in the room. There was captivated horror that crept in the air as she described the papable details of each timeline. The simpler concepts. What each world had in common and what was different.

In a whole, the explanation took an hour for the woman to summarize. Hermione even made an effort to lighten the aspect of her launching herself off a cliff to end several of the timelines for herself. The gut reaction of the marauders was horror. Lily, however, just listened with a pinched brow as the intricate tale wove itself full circle.

"I never know when, where or who I will meet when starting a timeline, but it's clear this time that I cannot go back," Hermione finished as she rubbed the vacant flesh of her forearm.

James took his glasses from his face and cleaned them on his shirt. "So, this was all because you tried to save our son?" He asked.

"Correct."

"You spent ten years doing this?" Lily inquired.

"Also spot on," Hermione sighed.

"You loved us all enough to keep trying with no guarantee of living?" Remus voiced. His eyes were fierce and focused as he gathered the information.

Hermione set down her cup, and her lips puckered in the slightest. Her eyes were tracing his face as she noted the familiar uneasy disposition he was displaying. "Of course, Remus. Why wouldn't I keep trying if it meant that you all would have peace? That would be the same if the tables were turned. You would do anything for those you love."

"You have no memory of our life before coming here?" Sirius asked- his features revealed just how hurt he was by the answer he visibly showed he knew already.

Hermione winced and let lose a long breath. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to explain how guilty I feel. If anyone has a right to be angry about the cards they were dealt in this, you and Remus do."

The room was silent. You could hear a bug skittering across the floor with how absent of sound the entire sitting room remained. James broke the stillness with a clearing of his throat. "So, now what?" James asked.

"Now, I figure out what is needed to finish this before my six months are up and I die," Hermione responded.

"You still might die?" Remus questioned as he scratched at his facial hair.

Hermione bobbed her head with a contorted expression. "Yes, I don't know if it will be as before, but there is a possibility."

Lily shook her head before standing from her seat. "No, you won't die. We won't let it. You may not have your memories, but you're still our Hermione. We will solve this issue before the six months are up, and everything will remain fine," she said with a razor's edge to her tone.

"We won't start this business tonight," Sirius ordered. "We are going to enjoy our weekend together before we need to return to Hogwarts and that's all there is to it."

"Molly is going to be in fits if we don't go see her tomorrow," Lily remarked.

Sirius groaned with James in unison. "Really, Lils? Can't we skip it?" Sirius bemoaned.

Remus maneuvered on the chair and reached for the uncomfortable witch. "You look tired, Hermione," he said, touching her arm.

"I am a bit. It takes plenty out of me to explain it all," Hermione replied.

She was in a cozy sweater and wearing weather-proof boots, but she felt cold. Her body was trembling, but not by the cold. It was the excitement of the day blended with the disappointment she felt for her would-be partners. So much information and the awful backlash of voiding it all left her feeling hollow.

His hand caressed her arm a bit more before he stood up. "I'll show you to the guest room. Sirius and I can share Harry's room."

Hermione couldn't help the burning in her eyes as emotions built in her chest. "I'm sorry, Moony," she murmured.

Remus climbed to his feet and shook his head. "Stop apologizing, love. You didn't ask for this, and we certainly aren't going to abandon you for it."

She nearly launched herself out of the chair as she jumped onto his form, embracing his torso tightly. "Oh, Remus! I'm so tired of it all. I'm always left seeing you both to watch me leave. I don't want to, but I've never had a choice," Hermione whimpered as she pressed her face into his chest.

The werewolf swallowed and pinched his brows as his hand traced her curls. "We will be there for you, always," he whispered.

Sirius jumped to his feet and scooped the witch up in his arms. "Now, let's go get you comfortable!" He snickered.

Hermione struggled to manipulate in his grip. "Dammit Pads!" She giggled, trying to stifle a smile.

The dusky-haired animagus totted the witch along with her flailing over his shoulder. "Love, you're too skinny, I'll have to ask Molly to force you into another helping of everything tomorrow at dinner," he teased as he patted her behind.

"Yeah, well, you try eating when all you're worried about is solving the complex problems of a timeline before you die," Hermione grumbled and exhaled as she looked at Remus following them up the staircase. "You both are just as you always are, it's a relief in a way that every time you were there."

Remus was fidgeting with his olive jumper as they finished their ascent. "I would hope we stayed consistent."

Sirius set her on her feet in the hallway and rolled his shoulders. "Darlin', you have another thing coming if you think we aren't going to be there for you. Our lives, here in this time," he paused with a snort. "We have been changed permanently for the better with your presence. A little hiccup like this won't change that."

The witch just rocked her head, but the ease of her emotions faded to a hard scowl. "I know there's history here I don't understand and probably won't ever, but I have to give you both the chance to adjust. I want to remind you that we have six months to solve it. Don't get too distracted, Sirius," Hermione sighed and tapped his chest a few times. "I'll get into something a little less weatherproof, and we can have a nice dinner," she finished and went through the bedroom door.

Remus glared at the animagus and exhaled. "Sirius, slowly," he breathed.

"What? She's still our wife," Sirius retorted.

"She doesn't even remember what that means. Give her a chance to catch up," Remus said with a grimace.

Sirius held up a finger as his eyes narrowed. "I will do what I can, but I won't just treat this like she's a stranger. Moony, we've been through too much to ignore that she's our Hermione. She may not remember, she may not even think much of us, but she's ours. She has my bloody ring on her finger. A Black Heiress. We all decided that years ago and I don't even care if she doesn't understand the monumental meaning of it."

"Just please don't get destructive. I don't know if she's capable of handling that yet. She just got here," Remus voiced as his fingers pressed to his forehead.

Sirius walked by the werewolf and nudged him before marching down the staircase. Remus stood in the same position; contemplation etched his features with the hint of torture at the rapid change. Truthfully, neither of them were prepared to handle it.

"Moony, he'll be alright, I promise," Hermione murmured through the door.

His lupine hearing picked up her sniffling, and he caved. Remus crawled to the ground and pressed his back to the barrier. "I know, but this isn't the easiest way to deal with losing you from our past."

He could make out the hissing of her nails on the door as she sobbed softly. "It's something I wouldn't have wished on you both, ever. I love you, and neither of you deserved losing your happy ending."

"She was dying, Hermione. This other version that we grew up with, she grew sick after time travel. It made her fragile and in some ways, broken. We still loved her regardless and knew every day could have been the last. Our world was built off of that."

There was a lull in the conversation as Hermione's weeping could only be made out by his acute hearing. He stuck his fingers under the break in the door, and she touched them. "Every time, you break my heart, Remus," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he voiced.

"If this ends badly, just know I've only wanted your happiness from the beginning. I watched both you and Sirius die in my time. I couldn't do it again."

"Ten years is a long time to hold yourself to that responsibility. Why not let us try to help you this time? We can figure this out together. I see that you're going to attempt to pull away- harden your defenses. Maybe this time after ten years of fighting, you can let us do it for you?"

Hermione's fingertips traced his fingernails and radiated tenderness through her touch. Remus knew from the beginning that she loved them. The witch may not even know how much, but he had spent over twenty years loving her and observing her to know it. This rigid version of their partner was no different, proving that a person doesn't alter their traits, no matter the time.

"Well, I'm not dying yet," she choked out a laugh.

Remus chuckled and pressed his head against the door. "No, you aren't and seem quite healthy despite the ten years of war."

"Are you disappointed?" Her voice was so fragile through the barrier.

"No, Hermione. It isn't about where you have been or what you have done. It's the traits and decisions of who you become that make a difference in life. You have a heart full of vast potential after the life you led, if it takes another ten years for you to love us, we'll be waiting. We will end this war, and life will be yours finally."

That began the emotional drippings of a full-on breakdown in the spare room. Hermione was loudly sobbing, and her hand gripped his fingers in desperation. Remus wouldn't open the door. She would have to allow him to assist her and coax her from the meltdown of her new life. The werewolf was level-headed enough to know that she was scared. He could smell it on her like a skunk- no matter the washing, it remained, lingering on hair, flesh, and clothes. Fear of it finally ending and failing.

"I promise you'll feel better after a bit of rest. Then we can enjoy the rest of the weekend and get to work on a plan first thing Monday," Remus murmured.

"Moony," Hermione sniffled through the door.

He sounded in question.

"Do you think Harry will like me?" She asked in a small voice.

The werewolf laughed and thudded his head against the door while gazing at the ceiling. "He loves his Godmother very much, I assure you. Annabelle loves you too."

Her fingers dispersed from his, and Remus felt her move against the door. "Why didn't you have children?"

"A story for another time, Hermione. Let's try to take things a bit slowly. I know six months may not seem like plenty of time to figure it all out, but it is. We're with you every step of the way without condition."

"Okay," she murmured.

"That's the brightest witch I know," He voiced and patted the door. "I'm going to go calm Sirius down, why don't you take a nap and we'll wake you for dinner."

"Thank you, Remus," she breathed, and the announcement of her moving from the door followed.

The werewolf erected from the floor and listened to the sounds of her manipulating into bed. He stood a moment and waited for the sound of her breathing to slow into a pattern- she was going to rest. That satisfied Remus, and he wandered down the staircase to meet his friends in the kitchen.

Lily was cooking and seemed especially nervous in her movements. James was sitting at the table with Sirius, and they were drinking. When Remus was noticed, Sirius stood up. "Relax, she's just going to take a nap. I imagine that she had no idea what this timeline was going to be like and was gobsmacked by it."

"Moony, she's still our wife," Sirius said with a scowl.

The werewolf shifted into a chair and exhaled. "She's still Hermione, but that's not our wife, Pads. That witch has spent so long trying to save the world. She has no idea what she is anymore. Give her a chance to mourn the last decade of life before she has to adjust to this one."

"Is she sick like, like our Hermione was?" Lily asked.

Remus poured himself a drink before glancing at her troubled expression. "No, she isn't. She's just emotionally turbulent. I'm positive she's had to break her own heart many times over. I can't imagine what she lived through, and died for."

"Why aren't you upset at this?" James asked with a grimace.

Sirius slumped in the chair and drained his glass before speaking. "Because our Hermione warned us of this a month ago. I didn't want to believe her, but now it's happened," he grumbled.

"She knew?" Lily inquired.

Remus nodded and exhaled. "She did and was sure that whatever happened after would be the answer to our prayers. Now the real work happens," he explained before the glass reached his lips.

"Merlin, I hope you're right, Remus," Lily mumbled as she flicked her wand at the stove. "She must feel so alone after all that time."

"We have two weeks until the Christmas holiday, we will bring her home and let her decide what she wants to do with life then," Remus declared.

Sirius pressed his form to the table and pursed his lips. "I hope it works out. Nothing seems to be going our way lately," he grumbled as he scratched at the grains in the table.

"We shall see, for now, let's attempt a bit of normalcy for everyone's sake," James responded before standing from his seat.

The Potter strode over to his wife and embraced her. Lily smiled, tucking her chin over his shoulder. "I love you, James. Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

Remus reached over and touched Sirius's arm. "She's right, Pads, it's all going to be fine. This is just a new chapter."

Sirius's stormy eyes met Remus's calm viridescent. "I love you, Remus," he whispered as he clasped his hand to the werewolf.

"I love you too," Remus responded and pulled the hand to his mouth, kissing it. "She's going to adjust, just give her time."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up cloudy from where she was. A purple stuffed animal was sitting next to her face, and it brought vague memories of her afternoon. There was this moment when she felt like a child again, waking from a nap she had taken after falling asleep with a book in hand. It was befuddling that after all this time, the simple vision of a purple elephant could be so strong.

The door sounded, and Hermione murmured something coherent of a reply before Lily appeared. "Well, lovely, how are you feeling after a bit of rest?" She asked with a teacup in hand.

"Like the Night Bus ran me over," Hermione grunted and sat up. "Lily, are they upset and not telling me?" Hermione huffed as she reached over for the cup.

Lily sat down next to the curly-haired witch on the bed. "No, I just think they're worried. The other version of yourself was very sick. She would have days where she would struggle and swim in despair. I suppose that time travel can mix wires in your brain. They're also very concerned with how things are for you in yours- ten years of fighting is a long time," Lily sighed and caressed her shoulder through the old Weasley sweater she found to sleep in.

"I had to Lily for everyone. For them. So many times they were there and either worse off than in my original life, or about the same. I wanted them to have a better life; they deserve it," Hermione finished while her cheeks turned pink.

The redhead tilted her face as her eyes stayed on Hermione. "Do you love them, as in more than just companions who helped you for years?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened as her brow contorted, but her voice wouldn't answer. There was nothing she could possibly say that would seem appropriate. The witch settled for a shrug and exhaled.

"Well, do you understand that Sirius married you because he and Remus love you?"

"That wasn't me, Lily. That was the person that was here before I was. She holds their heart; I'm just a horrible stand in so I can save this world," Hermione murmured and tucked her knees to her chest.

Lily examined the woman and the expression on her face melted to a soft smile. "You plan on staying here after, right? We want you to stay and not jump off a cliff," she spoke with mirth in her tone.

"Yes, I would like to," Hermione responded with a curl to her lips.

"Then you might need to investigate if you're going to stay married or get a divorce," Lily said.

The witches burst into laughter, and Lily reached for Hermione's hand. "I first need to find out more about who their wife was," Hermione admitted with a motion of agreement.

"She was you, but more broken. Less whole. Something happened when she jumped backward through time. That's why James and his friends took to her so quickly when Albus helped her recover. She was unusual and a bit sad. Remus was the first to make friends with her. They shared similar pain. From then on, she was theirs. James even convinced her to talk to me, which created our friendship." Lily paused and squeezed Hermione's fingers.

"That's why we are such decent friends and why Annabelle has your middle name as hers. You aren't any different than her, aside from the differences in environmental changes," Lily finished and rocked her head.

"Environmental," Hermione said, and her eyes grew. "Oh, Lily! Oh!" She shouted and jumped off the bed, grabbing out a sheet of parchment from the desk.

The marauders likely heard the screaming from the hall because they opened the door to see Hermione bent over a desk. Both mirrored each other in awe as they watched Hermione scribble with a fast pace and waved her free hand.

"Why didn't I see it before! The reason things changed so drastically in each timeline and why it wasn't always the same answer was because of the minor environmental changes. If I didn't get sent back when I was a child in this timeline, then there would have been no signal for the Horcruxes to be found meaning that the prophecy wouldn't have been about me. Which means that this would have been an echo of my time."

"Which means that if circumstances are similar, then you know which one is needed to find," Remus added as he shook off his stupor.

Hermione flicked her quill feather at him with a grin. "Precisely. Now, given that Dumbledore had taken care of three of them, I need to figure out which and we can find the others."

"How does one kill a Horcrux?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione exhaled and winced. "With Goblin metal, inferno fire, or a basilisk fang," she grumbled.

"And how do you know that?" Lily asked before waving her hand. "Wait, I don't know if I want to know."

"I had to destroy some and seen several others destroyed," Hermione sighed with a nod. "Sirius, did your brother ever surface in this timeline?"

"No," he grumbled with a scowl.

Hermione tutted and turned back to her page. "That's too bad. He was accommodating in the last one. We'll have to go to 12 Grimmauld Place and see if he left anything."

"Are you saying my brother… helped?" Sirius asked with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, your brother was the first to discover Voldemort's secret. In my original life, we found the note he left behind that led us to find the locket eventually." Hermione whipped the page off the table with a nod and exhaled. "Well, that's a start. We might have a good handle on this, after all."

Remus scratched his chin and bent his posture a bit. "Hermione, I don't think I've seen you quite like this in years," he said with a curve to his mouth.

Her curls bounced as she shrugged her shoulders and beamed. "I took after you, Remus. You were my professor in my time."

Sirius chuckled and elbowed the werewolf. "Imagine the dirty stories this witch has about you. She actually ended up completing school with you as a professor."

Hermione shook her head with a sigh. "No, he only was for one year. His secret was found out, and he left before the howlers came in. I thought it was despicable and brutish that wizards still judge a magically conditioned person by their ailments," she spoke with venom on her tongue.

"Well, you're one of few," Remus responded with a sad smile.

Lily stood from the bed and cleared her throat. "I'm going to go set the table for dinner. Take your time," she said and left the room.

Hermione noted the shift in the room as she left- no one really knew what to say next. "Okay, so, dinner," she attempted with a rise to one of her shoulders.

"Would you like to join us after? We usually spend time in the sitting room and read after dinner," Remus offered.

"Well, they read, I play chess with James," Sirius snickered with a roll of his eyes.

"Why are we spending the weekend here and not at your house?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before turning back to the witch. "We always would spend every other weekend at the Potters. You insisted when the children were born that it's a tradition and we just never stopped," Remus responded.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a requirement of yours before we got married," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione pursed her lips as her features narrowed. "She was too sick to have children?"

They both motioned agreement. "Yes, Hermione. She knew she couldn't have them, so we helped the Potters raise their children and even assisted the Weasleys with theirs once you befriended Molly and Arthur," Remus replied with a circular gesture of his hand.

"You still married her?" Hermione asked as she analyzed both of them.

"Of course, we love you," Sirius said with a bright grin. "We don't care if either of us lucky sods ever has any brats, we just wanted the woman we love."

"Shall we postpone this until tomorrow?" Remus asked with a wince.

"Your children wouldn't have Lycanthropy," Hermione stated.

Remus stared at her with squinted eyes. "You're not positive of that."

"I am, you ended up having a child in my original life," Hermione said with a nod. "A lovely son."

Sirius snorted and elbowed Remus with a wicked grin. "You see, I told you!"

The werewolf stared at the floor with a contorted expression. "Can we please shelf this tonight."

Hermione reached and took his hand in hers. "Remus, you're not a mistake. I have told you this for ten years and will continue until I know you hear it."

"You're my favorite witch," Remus breathed as he closed his eyes.

"And you, Remus, are my favorite bookish companion," she announced while beaming at him.

Sirius refused to be outdone- he scooped the witch into his arms and wiggled his eyebrows as his hands were over her supple behind. "And I'm your favorite eye candy?" He baited as his face neared hers.

"No, that's Remus as well," she teased.

Sirius growled and sneered. "I'm far more fetching than our werewolf."

Hermione exhaled and ran fingers over his face. "You always have been quite fetching, Sirius. Now, I think dinner is due. Let's go, marauders," she said while pulling away.

They watched her march from the room, and the pair glanced at each other. "We have to protect her, Pads," Remus whispered.

"Most certainly, Moony. I won't be able to live without her," Sirius agreed.

* * *

She had been running for so long. The world was dark, and the curses blast by her in bright green flares as she dodged each one. Hermione's arm was burning in agony as the werewolf bite festered. Howling was heard in the distance, but the Death Eaters chasing her didn't seem to mind.

There was no solving this timeline. It was over before Hermione even got started, yet here she was, running from curses. It didn't make any sense that Hermione would get tossed into a time that was doomed.

Racing around a set of trees, she nearly tripped over the massive dog in front of her. It caused her to fall to the ground and struggle on the blanketed forest floor. Death eaters popped in from all sides, and Hermione didn't have enough time to shout- tell him to run, or hide. Sirius formed and tossed curses at two of them, leaving the others to cast a killing curse on him. Sirius Black died before her eyes and Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Remus's voice entered the morbid memory.

The sound of urgency in his voice caused Hermione to jolt, whipping out of her memory, and surfacing to consciousness. Her body jerked and shuddered in spasm as something held her. Hermione's shot open to see darkness with light peering from the side of her. Breath was escaping her chest as she tried to catch it.

"Moony!" She shrieked as forms cleared.

"I'm here, I'm here," he whispered, and she could feel the heat returning to her limbs.

"Moony," Hermione huffed as she slumped against his warmth. "Moony," she repeated as his fingers combed her damp hair.

"My girl," Remus grumbled.

"Alive," she murmured and nosed his shoulder. "Pads, where's Pads?" Hermione croaked.

"I'm here, love. You awake enough to drink some water?" Sirius's calm voice entered the darkness.

Hermione reached out into the darkness and felt his hand encase hers. "Pads, here," she couldn't get through her mind for proper speech.

The light blinded her as it flashed on, and she scrunched her eyes together with a gasp of air. "Prongs!" Remus barked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Lily needs to check her."

"I'm behind you, darling, just looking at your wounds," Lily whispered as a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Wounds?" Hermione huffed.

"You have blood on you, love," Sirius said as Hermione glanced up at him.

"Remus, hold her still," James warned from behind.

"Grab the powdered silver and dittany. These are werewolf scratches," Lily's voice quivered.

Hermione's hands went numb. Werewolf scratches? "What?" Remus's tone reverberated through her body.

Now she could feel everything. The wetness trickle down her back, the throbbing of her shoulder and the tingle of pain rushing through her groin artery. She knew what it felt like to be bitten, many times over. There was no boiling blood like during a full moon or the build-up of drool in her mouth- she was safe from lycanthropy's effects, but still wounded.

"How?" James questioned as his feet thudded on the floor.

"My memories," Hermione whimpered as she clung to Remus.

Sirius moved and sat down in front of her, his hand still clasped in hers. "This is going to hurt, just squeeze, baby," he mumbled before kissing her knuckles.

Sure enough, the sizzling of skin and ejection of the poison in the wound caused the witch to howl. Remus held her nearly in his lap as Lily dressed the wound. He rocked her with a calming sound as she sniveled and whimpered against him.

"One more time, Hermione. I have to get the lower part," Lily murmured.

"Okay," Hermione sobbed against Remus's shoulder.

The last part was most difficult as the physical knitting of skin was evident over her entire back. Hermione cried into the air as she cast her head back and gripped Sirius's hand until she heard a crunching sound. He never let her hand go, even as it weakened.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered before pressing her forehead to Remus's shoulder.

The agony was subsiding, the pain dulled- she could breathe.

"Pads, let her hand go so I can fix your broken thumb," Lily ordered.

Sirius obeyed but didn't move. He offered Hermione a glass of water with his free hand as Lily had rushed around Remus with her wand out. The curly-haired witch reached for the glass and Remus helped her, touching her cheeks as she slumped away enough to drink. His fingers on her scathing cheeks.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked as she drained the cup.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Hermione grumbled as she pulled the glass from her lips.

Sirius winced as Lily produced a bandage around his hand from her wand. "Yes, my love. Just a broken thumb. Nothing to write home about."

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus inquired again with more force.

The witch glanced up at him and noted his anxiety. "Yes, just a nightmare."

"Nightmares don't cause werewolf scratches," James said as he rounded the mattress to her vision. "What happened?" He asked with a grimace.

"I was dreaming about another timeline. I was mauled by a werewolf," Hermione sighed.

"Are these other timelines going to cause more wounds?" Lily questioned.

Hermione glanced at all of the eyes on her and shrugged her shoulders before looking down at her lap. "I don't know."

"Are there things we need to know about these other timelines? Important things?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," she repeated.

The room was silent as the unknown was being digested.

Remus tucked a curl away from the damp cheek of the mended witch. "You're safe, no matter what happens, Hermione," He whispered.

She moved into his lap and clung to him with her ear pressed to his clothed chest. "I know," she breathed.

"Love, can you stomach sleeping with us tonight? I'd rather not you wake up alone again," Sirius whispered as he approached the pair.

Hermione pulled his face to hers and turned to press her forehead to him. "Sirius, promise me you'll never risk your life to save mine," she said.

"I can't make that promise, baby. You're my heart and soul," Sirius murmured as he stroked her hair.

The broken witch shuddered an uneven breath, and a tear fell down her cheek. "Please? Please don't let me live through it."

"Was that what you were dreaming about?" Remus asked.

Hemione nodded against the dog animagus and touched his cheek. "I can't do it anymore. You're my greatest weakness," she whispered.

"Okay, love, I promise I won't get myself killed, alright," Sirius comforted her while stroking her hair.

"So, this room needs to be cleaned up. Why don't you all get some tea and I'll get it ready for you?" Lily offered as she walked toward the trio.

"It's fine, Lils. We'll take care of the mess and stretch out the bed. Go ahead and get some rest. We have this," Remus responded.

The Potters didn't say much else as they waved at the marauders left in the room and left. It was apparent that they needed privacy. Hermione pulled away from them as the door sounded and glanced back at the bed. It looked as if claws poked through the mattress and scratched at her… a manifestation of a former life, or leftover magic from her previous ones? She wasn't sure about it, but it was a new symptom.

"Let's get relaxed and some well due rest," Remus said with a nod.

Hermione rocked her head, but her mind wandered as she crawled off his lap. If she was able to bring forth former injuries, what else was going to spawn from her nineteen prior lives? The thought made her pale and darkness curl in her gut. There were things she wasn't planning on ever telling anyone that could possibly rear its head to announce her deeds from another world...


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday was in full swing normal, at least in the Marauders' view of it. They had breakfast in the morning, a relaxing stroll in Godrics as James explained the different buildings' history, and then they headed off to the Burrow. Hermione was absorbing the experience as she spoke little- including about the events of last night. Neither Remus nor Sirius were quite satisfied with her demeanor, but Lily clung to her friend and smiled at the curly-haired witch.

The Burrow looked the same as it always did. Built addition after addition with a bit of a tilted foundation. It was the newer buildings behind the home that seemed odd and out of place. That intrigued the witch, but not enough to stop and question it as the five of them approached the door.

It swung open, and two twin redheaded men stood there. "Aunt Hermione!" They shouted together.

Hermione broke away from Lily and tossed herself at them. "Fred, George!" She gasped and hugged them both together. "Oh, I've just about missed you so much I could cry."

"We just," one of them started.

"Saw you," the other spoke.

"Last weekend," they chuckled together.

"Your aunt had a bad batch of potions recently and doesn't remember much, boys," Remus declared from behind.

The twins pulled away, and one of them touched her nose. "You're batty as Trelawny, Aunt Hermione."

"Takes one to know one," Fred snickered and nudged his brother.

They helped her inside, and the sitting room shocked Hermione's senses. The once cozy and withered room in her memory was now quite spacious and clean. The witch pulled away from their grasp and pivoted in the center of the room, completely in awe of it. "Oh, Merlin, this place looks spectacular."

"Yeah, thanks to you. If you didn't give us the money to start up Weasley's Wheezes, we wouldn't have been able to help mum and dad with renovating," George announced with a nod.

"Oh! Oh! Hermione!" Molly exclaimed as her form bustled out from the doorway to the kitchen. Hermione didn't have time to prepare as the large witch hugged her tightly and squealed. "I missed you!" Molly cried.

"Molly," Hermione groaned with a tight smile.

Molly held her out in front of her and scowled. "You look positively healthy, my dear. What have you been doing?"

"Me," Sirius snickered as he bounced up next to the witches.

"Sirius Black, I have warned you not to give my children indecent exposure to your ways," Molly warned.

There was a large picture on the wall and caused Hermione to pull away from the Weasley matriarch. She neared it, and her lips trembled as she touched the wooden frame. A large group of people, both redhead and mixed, sat around for a Christmas picture. The younger children in front- Ginny, Harry, Ron, the twins… they all were there, including her next to the marauders. It was a life she couldn't have planned so perfectly if she tried.

The tears welling in her eyes streamed down as she touched the glass.

"Is she alright?" Molly whispered.

"She's just had a bit of an incident with her potions. Her memory is blank," Remus conveyed in a hushed tone.

"This is beautiful," Hermione breathed.

Lily appeared next to the witch and motioned agreement. "This was because of you, Hermione. You told us how important the Weasleys were going to be to our son, so we encapsulated our lives together early on. They're family."

Hermione touched the youthful Harry Potter and shuddered a breath. She never thought in ten years she would see him alive and healthy. No scar on his forehead. No bags under his eyes from fighting a war he wasn't prepared for. This was the version of Harry she always wished to see- it was beautiful.

"Do you miss it?" Lily voiced in a breathy tone.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he had such a terrible childhood. I only wished for him to have peace and happiness."

Lily kissed Hermione's forehead and pressed her cheek to Hermione's. "You did a good job, Hermione. You're a great Godmother."

"How about you let me steal her from you, Lily? I have tons of books on magical fertility. I want to go over," Molly interjected as she walked over.

Hermione snapped around with wide eyes. "Molly, no, it's quite alright," Hermione sputtered.

"Just last week you told me how you pined for a child, come along, darling. I have so much to show you," Molly insisted with a smile.

"How about we take things one step at a time, mum. Aunt Hermione's been through a bit lately. If she doesn't remember having that conversation, chances are she doesn't remember why she can't have them," Fred grumbled as pink rose to his cheeks.

Sirius strolled over and held his arms open for the uneasy witch. Hermione met his form and hugged him tightly as his fingers twirled in her hair. "It's alright, love — one step at a time. No need to take on the mountain this early in the day," he sighed and nosed her hair.

This surreal environment created in this timeline. There were so many questions. So much to absorb, but one thing above all else was for sure- Hermione couldn't keep them at bay. Her hands curled around his shoulders as she pressed her cheek to his thrumming chest. His heartbeat was the most real and most serene feeling to her.

"Sirius, I love you," she sighed.

His breath hiccuped in his chest as he pressed his lips against her hairline. "I love you so much, love. Not even Voldyfuck is going to tear you away from me. You hear that?" He whispered.

"I know," she whispered.

The story was half written when she arrived, but it made the feelings more palpable as she smelt his scent and touched his torso. The others watched on in amusement. The twins nudged each other with grins, and Molly tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

"What of William's trip to France?" Lily questioned Molly, bringing the room out of its bubble.

"Oh, spectacular news!" Molly exclaimed as she waved her hand. "He met a lovely witch. Now, I was not much for her at first, but she's positively intelligent and remarkably beautiful," Molly stated as she waved Lily into the kitchen.

"And Charles? Is he still in Romania?" Lily asked as their voices faded.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "They all are finding their way, aren't they?"

Sirius pulled the witch from him enough to let Remus and James come over. "Hershey, you sure know how to put us on our toes," James snickered and tugged a curl.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Hershey? Where's that come from?"

Sirius barked out laughter and waved a hand. "Harry tried to call you Aunt Hermione as a toddler, but it always came out Hermshy. I came up with Hershey because your kisses are sweeter than chocolate."

"I can vouch for that," Remus mumbled with a stifled smile.

The twins skipped over and nodded. "It was quite the scandal. Dad thought it was cute, but mum refuses to let us call you Aunt Chocolate."

Hermione beamed and reached up to the twins' cheeks. "My Weasley twins, you're more mischievous than the marauders at times."

They leaned down and kissed her cheeks. "We're going to bother mum with our new creation. That should get her off the baby concept for a few hours," George snickered.

"Boys," Hermione sighed.

They waved her off before disappearing into the kitchen.

"They took after us," Sirius teased with a smile.

James just rocked his head. "Let's hope my son doesn't get detention as much this year. Lily might just shite blasted end skewers at our role modeling," he groaned with a grin.

"Shall we have some tea with the witches? Merlin knows that Molly will have a fit if we don't at least tell her how her children are doing in classes," Remus said.

"Certainly, let's go," Hermione sighed with a nod.

* * *

The remainder of the weekend was ordinary. Hermione even didn't mind sharing her bed with the two men she had loved for a decade. It was almost normal to lie awake and listen to stories of their childhood mixed with her appearance in it. They made no gesture that was illicit or unbecoming. Neither marauder even crossed the barrier of soft kisses on her forehead or twirling of hair. It was very tender.

Arriving back at Hogwarts on Sunday was when life suddenly changed. Hermione had excused herself to her quarters to find her professor robes and secretly nose around in her former self's room. Things were ordinary, put together in a tidy fashion, and organized much as she would have done.

However, there was a poking thought that bothered her- if she was preparing for this to happen, where would she leave the key to her thoughts? Hermione wasn't one to leave things halfway. She wouldn't have left someone with half a life and not explained the thoughts and actions behind it.

Digging through drawers wasn't useful. Rummaging through pages on her desk, launching herself in full out search seemed almost mote. No one seemed to want to burden her with what her former self was indeed like- what was wrong?

Hermione was just about to give up and head for the Dining Hall when a golden object caught her eye. Resting on the bookshelf, high above her bed, was a broken timeturner. It was set on a book with no label. To others, it would seem like just a reminder of her life, but Hermione knew better.

She scrambled for her wand and flicked it, drawing the book and timeturner down from their place. The witch opened the book and blinked. It was cut out in the center with a note on the empty page next to the silvery vial. _Hermione, this is for you. _It was in her own handwriting. She indeed planned for her exit and the other version of herself to arrive.

The witch nearly threw herself into a frantic fight to find the pensieve that she knew was hidden. Finally, pressing on her favorite book, Hogwarts, a History, Hermione found it. The second wardrobe slid sideways, and the stone basin was revealed. The uncorking of the bottle was difficult with her shaking hands, but finally, the silvery memory was placed into the pensieve.

Hermione took a deep breath and ducked over it, falling into the memory.

There she was sitting at a mirror. Hermione's face was hollow and a bit gaunt as she brushed her hair- it seemed like she blocked everything, but where she sat out from this memory. Hermione stepped forward and gazed at the ill version of herself in the memory.

"We don't have a lot of time now, so I'll be quick. I set this aside because I know I'm dying. It's no one's fault, and I'm not making this a mission for you- you'll have enough on your plate as it is. Albus will lie to you, don't worry, it's not out of malice. He isn't sure what the true prophecy entails, but I have a feeling you do." Her memory self paused and glanced up at what would have been nothing if Hermione wasn't there behind her.

"I have been dreaming of your lives for years now. We stood on the edge of some timeline that entangled us both. I know what you've done, how you've lived, and each death. It makes it easier for me to die, knowing you can kindly take the torch from me."

Hermione walked around to the ill version of herself. It was strange to see a replica of who she was, nearly bloated with illness.

"The prophecy, it's about us, but also about just you. Something you have done in the past lives that makes a difference in this one. You see, I wouldn't be able to live through a killing curse from Voldemort, I have never experienced it, nor would someone be willing to do as you have done- take a killing curse to save Harry. As I have lived your lives in snippets and dreams, I have taken on the duty of your calling. We must stop him this time. You have spent years of your life fighting for those you love and now must make a choice once again. This time, the world won't ask of you to do so for Harry Potter."

She paused and coughed into the handkerchief on her vanity, blood revealed on the white fabric as she pulled it away from her lips.

"For who?" Hermione asked herself as she bent to the ill witch in front of her.

"For what's to come," the other Hermione answered without hearing the question. "I've seen you love them too. That's what made my affection for them ultimately grow and blossom even through illness. I loved my marauders and will to my dying breath, but you will have to make a choice."

"How!" Hermione hissed at the sick woman.

"Ask Severus. He knows what to do. In another life, you were his friend and comrade. In my life, he was the wizard I wished I could have had if my heart wasn't tugged in so many directions. Severus holds the answers," the dying Hermione grumbled and coughed again, holding the cloth to her face.

"Severus Snape?" Hermione growled with a scrunched brow.

"Judge me, as I'm sure you will, but that is my truth, and it dies with me," the ill woman grumbled through the cloth.

The memory faded as the witch coughed again, and Hermione felt like she was flung backward. Breath was hard to come by as she gasped and blinked as the room cleared.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus's voice entered the space.

Her stomach roiled and jerked. The witch was crawling on the floor toward the trash bin by the desk. Sirius had just reached for it and handed it to her in time- Hermione voided the contents of her stomach into it. Her robes felt tight; her body felt weak. She wiped her lips and groaned as the heaving ended.

"Love, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Hermione was dreading what she was going to find as she unbuttoned her robes. There, under her jumper, was a swell. She had never thought she would see it again in any of her lives: the protruding abdomen- the evidence of another life in another timeline.

"Woah, when did that happen?" Sirius gasped.

Hermione tossed her head back as another wave of nausea flooded her. "Four timelines ago," Hermione moaned and wretchedly gagged into the bin again.

"Wait. What?" Remus huffed as he marched into the room further.

Hermione whimpered and huffed as she scrunched her nose away from the contents in the trash can. "I happen to be pregnant in one of the timelines before I died."

"Doesn't this go along the lines of things we should know might happen?" Sirius grumbled as he pinched his expression.

Remus glanced over at the now revealed pensieve and the book on the floor. "Did you just look at a memory?"

"Wait a hot second, Moony! She just told us she's up in the duff and you're not even curious how that's possible?" Sirius snapped with a glare.

Remus gazed down at the recovering witch. "Who's the father?"

"You," Hermione mumbled and sat up. "Him, one of you? I don't know at this point."

"Wait! Hold up- What!" Sirius shouted as he stood up. "This- that, it's!" He sputtered as he pointed in between them and her.

Remus exhaled and tossed Sirius an impatient scowl. "Does it matter, Pads?"

"I'm not playing a cock measuring game, Moony. She just told us she's having a baby, by measuring the size of her, there's no way she's having ours. We didn't shag our wife in a year!" Sirius exclaimed with a tense tone.

Hermione rolled her neck and waved at her swollen stomach. "This, it's a product of one of the many timelines I lived with you both. I bloody shagged you well enough in several of them," she growled before climbing to her feet. "Had I known that this was a possibility, I would have informed you."

Sirius waved a finger at her. "You didn't say you were shagging us in those timelines, Hermione. You never mentioned anything but our existence in them!" He rebuked her.

"What did you want me to do, Sirius? Beg you to let me start fresh with you? You were married to me from this time!" Hermione shrieked with exasperation, hinting the edge of her features.

Remus held up his hands and stepped between them. "Alright, you two. I haven't had to break up a fight between you both in years. Let's not start now. Can we begin by asking what your memory was?"

Hermione explained the memory as she rubbed her stomach. Sirius paced the room and pulled at his now unmanaged hair. Remus stood there with his arms loosely crossed as he listened. There were no changes in his features- he was calm and focused.

"So, what will this prophecy intail really?" Remus asked.

Hermione stopped rubbing her stomach and exhaled. "My child. The key to the Dark Lord's demise has always been love. That was why Death sent me on my mission to fight for peace without Harry- I died for him. I loved him and died for him. He was my greatest companion and faithful friend. This is now my task- to save this world for my future."

"You knew that this was going to happen?" Sirius inquired as he paused his frantic pacing.

Hermione rolled her shoulders and breathed in no small measure. "No, Pads. I had no clue that this was going to be the reason this was my last timeline. The culmination of everything I have loved and lived through thrown into one great ending. Nineteen timelines worth of learning about love and sacrifice. This is the reason."

"How far along were you when that timeline ended?" Remus asked.

"Four months," Hermione stopped and winced at the painful memory. "It was the only timeline I ever begged for more time. You both were so ready to end the war so you could be happy. I had no choice."

"So, how many timelines did you love us?" Sirius questioned as he closed the distance between them.

"Honestly? Every one of them, Sirius. Whether the outcome was the same, it didn't matter. I loved you," Hermione grumbled while shaking her head. "This is different and a bit obscene, but now it's real."

Sirius's hand wobbled as he reached out and Hermione placed his hand on her distended stomach. His stormy eyes grew as his fingers ran over the bump in the sweater. "This is really ours?" He breathed.

Remus tilted his head as his arms fell from their fold. "Do you mind?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled as her curls shook. "No, I don't."

Remus touched her abdomen next to Sirius's fingers, and the marauders glanced at each other. "Moony, this is mental," Sirius hissed with a smirk.

"Considering we didn't shag to make the bugger, I'd say immaculate conception is back on the table," Remus snickered.

"So, you know my truth now. Obviously, I wasn't attempting to hide it, but it wasn't something explainable either," Hermione sighed.

The werewolf looked at her face and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much to fight this war, Hermione. We promise to take care of you."

Sirius bent to his knees and cupped her stomach. "Oh, aren't you going to be a spoiled Black? Merlin, you're going to know all the best hiding places at Hogwarts before you're even born! I wasn't gonna tell your mummy, but she can't have you back once you're big enough to teach how to be a marauder."

Hermione pressed her palm to her forehead and groaned. "Sirius, please. Let's try to get through this war before you start planning on ruining my offspring."

Sirius jumped to his feet and pulled the witch in for a kiss. Hermione stiffened at first but sighed as her hand touched his cheek. How Sirius Black knew how to play her heartstrings, she'd never fully understand. He pressed his forehead to hers when they parted. "Hermione, my wife, please let us take care of you? I know this is new and unusual for you, but that's our baby in your womb."

"Yes, Sirius, it is," Hermione responded with a nod.

Remus cleared his throat and nudged the animagus out of the way before leaning to Hermione and kissing her cheek. The witch wasn't satisfied with that response and turned her face to catch his lips. It felt like a blanket was thrown over her after a long day in the snow. The relief and love she let melt the defenses of her heart, warmed her being, and allowed her to feel the affection and deep love she had for them both. "I love you, Moony. I know I came into this story half written, but I do love you dearly," Hermione whispered as their lips separated.

The werewolf cupped her cheek and smiled as his eyes crinkled at the corners. "You are by far our greatest adventure. Don't forget how much we already loved you. Not the idea of you, or memories of you, but you. That's why we will be here always. That's why we were always there, Hermione. Somethings may change about a timeline, but many things will remain the same. Love never changes."

"Well, seeing as we're having a baby, I think we should probably go home during the winter holiday and spend my inheritance on things for the little wanker," Sirius teased.

"First, I need to see Severus," Hermione sighed as she pulled away from Remus.

"Why, Snivillus?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

Hermione exhaled and pulled out her wand, altering her robes. "Because he has answers to the next question- If she knew that this was going to be the prophecy's key, then why would she tell him?"

"She told him?" Remus asked.

The witch nodded and reached for his hand. "She did, but I'm not sure why."

"Then I suppose we have to," Sirius groaned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "After all, he was the one feeding her potions regularly."

Hermione grimaced as she took Remus's hand. "Then we know she had plenty of time to feed him the truth of the matter."

The Marauders left with their witch close to their sides. Remus didn't gaze over at the questioning animagus. There was a separate story being told, he was sure of it, but of what heartbreak would it hold? The pregnant witch between them was all that mattered. Their new chapter was going to be a different sort of story...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tapped her nails on the table as Severus grumbled and dug in his cabinet. "I haven't had the pleasure of brewing prenatal potions in a substantial amount of time," He growled as he pulled out a few vials.

The witch rolled her neck. "Severus, what did she ask you to hold on for me?"

The Potion Master waved a hand with a sneer. "Many things at different times," he paused with a wicked smirk. "But they weren't for the same purpose."

Remus bristled as he narrowed his gaze. "What happened with the prophecy?"

"Prophecy? She never dreamed of hiding anything from you both," Snape retorted with sarcasm breaching his tone.

"Come off it, Snivellus, what happened?" Sirius snapped as he slumped at the table across from the cauldron.

"Please, Severus. If you have anything to tell me, please?" Hermione implored with a pout.

Snape stifled a grin as he pulled some root over to the board and chopped it into centimeter clippings. "You're in love with me?" he asked with a roll of his neck. "At least that's what she would have said."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face as the marauders glanced in her direction. "I don't know what she felt. You don't either- that's not why we came down here. I'm not her, mind you," Hermione hissed.

Severus whipped his gloved hands over the ingredients and tossed them into the brew. "Well, Professor Hermione Lupin-Black, you definitely have the appearance of being yourself," his tone was snide and held little back from his usual sour temperament.

"Don't play coy with me, I don't have the patience," Hermione retorted.

His posture changed as he reached for another ingredient. "She left me with much to think about," he sighed and almost seemed wistful as he stirred the potion. "It was unfortunate that I couldn't save her. She apologized to me the night she left."

"I'm not that person, Severus. I don't know what history lies between you, but that isn't something I'd ever want to be privy to knowing. What I do know is what she left for me. Instructions to come find you to know the extent of it all."

Severus couldn't hide his utter joy at her exasperation. "As always, my dear, you have come back to me for answers," he sighed while straightening his form. "It is after all what you do best. Neither of them tends to give you the stimulation you need, darling."

"Don't call her that," Sirius said through his teeth.

Snape waved his wand over the cauldron and maneuvered into a chair across from Hermione. "Do you realize that same expression, that look of incredible distaste and loathing, you held for your husbands on an array of times throughout our life together?" He paused after his question and smirked. "It's the first time I've seen it toward myself. I'm intrigued. Don't you sense a bit of our past, even just residual effects of another life?"

"Why would she loathe them? She loved them," Hermione hissed while rolling her eyes.

Severus reached out and touched Hermione's hand. "Because she had no choice. She loved them because you do. All the moments of feeling out of control of her own life because she lived so many all at once. I held her stable through the pain, sorrow, and even guilt."

Hermione pulled her fingers from his and pursed her lips. "If you're trying to cast doubt to my love for them, you're speaking to the wrong witch. Now, what is the reason she would send me down here, Snape," she growled and shuddered at the firm hand that landed on her shoulder.

"The prophecy, it's layered," he grumbled while glancing with disdain up at Remus.

"I understand that. Explain why my lives in other timelines matter," Hermione pressed.

Severus rolled his eyes and waved Sirius off from his lingering. "She kept all her memories intact for you. Even some of my particular favored ones," he sighed before rising from his seat.

"Are you implying that she knew what would be important for the prophecy?" Remus asked.

Snape was filling a goblet up with the potion and glanced down his nose at the werewolf. "I'm stating that she knew what would be the end result of this war."

"Which was what?" Hermione huffed.

"That you will have to do what Harry Potter in your time did not for you. You will have to die. Without the wand, without the cloak, and possibly without the stone if he has it." Severus spoke as he set the cup in front of her.

"Out of the fucking question!" Sirius shouted.

"Death wouldn't have sent me on a ten-year excursion through timelines if all he wanted me to do was die," Hermione spat.

"By my calculations, you have under five months until your bouncing baby will be here to grace us," Snape hissed with a shake of his head. "You won't have a choice. A rat in the pantry has nibbled on your bread," he finished with an arched eyebrow.

"Peter?" Remus breathed.

"Peter is dead, I saw him die myself," Sirius snapped.

"You saw him disappear," Severus corrected. "He has been spying on you for years. Waiting for an opportune time to find his master. The only place that witch felt safe was with me."

"If you loved her, Severus, you'll help me live through this," Hermione whimpered.

Snape leaned over the table and sneered at Hermione. "Loved you? Of course, I love you. You don't remember how much time we spent dreaming about a life void of all of this. Lily and you were the only ones who ever cherished that. All the moments of waiting for the nightmares to end, or the pain to stop. I was the only person alive you trusted with your demons. I wouldn't have sat through my anguish and helplessness for anyone else."

Hermione tucked her face and exhaled. "I don't want to die, not this time."

"Death is a certainty," Snape said with a nod. "It is how you spend your last moments that matter."

"This is absurd!" Sirius howled and tossed an empty bottle against the wall.

"Tell him to relax," Snape groaned and shook his head.

Hermione paused… her mind cleared, and a thought surfaced. "Death is a certainty, but not mine…"

Severus nodded. "I will give you her memories. She asked me to keep them safe until you came asking."

Hermione grabbed the cup and drained it swiftly before jerking from her seat. "Come on, we have to go," Hermione ordered, snagging the shocked werewolf's hand.

"Where are we going?" Sirius moaned.

"Thank you, Severus! I will be back for more potions later!" Hermione called back as she rushed from the dungeon.

"What are we doing?" Remus puffed as he kept up with her near sprint.

"All this time," Hermione gasped as she shook her head. "All this time, I thought death had to be a certainty. I was going to die in every timeline due to six months. I never thought that there was a reason!" Hermione exclaimed as they rushed to the entrance hall.

Sirius jogged next to her and scowled. "What?"

"There's a reason for everything. Death wasn't being cruel, there was a rhyme to the reason!"

They were outside, and she was panting before too long as they stopped in the courtyard. Neither marauder was aware of why the witch grew manic and excitable, but both caught their breath and waited.

"She died," Hermione panted. "She died and left us with every clue we were going to need. I have the groundwork laid out, but she did the planning. She knew my lives almost as clear as I did. Severus helped her pull them from her mind so she could give them to me. In the memories is the answer to all of this," Hermione finished as she paced and rubbed her stomach.

"Love," Sirius finally caught his breath. "You sound a bit manic."

"Of course I am, Sirius. I have less than five months to prepare for this war and try not to die," Hermione grumbled.

Remus pinched his lips together and touched her shoulder. "Let's take this one day at a time, darling."

"I have to warn you, if Snivellus makes eyes at you again, I will curse him to hang from the ceiling like a bat," Sirius growled as he scrubbed his face.

The sting of realization struck her as she saw Remus's anguish on his expression. "Moony, I would never, you have to know that," she said.

"I know, but she did," Remus whispered and caressed her shoulder. "It's hard to swallow, Hermione."

Sirius cleared his throat with a nod. "It doesn't matter now. We have to eat dinner and prepare for tomorrow," Sirius responded.

Hermione didn't know why it felt so wrong that he was so distant. So, hurt… "Pads, you know that I love you, right?" she asked while reaching for his hand.

He yanked it from her and exhaled. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna grab a quick bite and head off to bed. Goodnight," he sighed and walked back toward Hogwarts.

Hermione pulled from Remus and raced after him. "Sirius! Wait!" she called out before falling in step behind him.

The animagus turned, and the witch leaped into his arms. Sirius embraced her and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you, wife," he breathed in a shuddered tone.

"Sirius Black, I have loved you for lifetimes. Please don't run away?"

"Til the end, love. Always," he whispered before kissing her lips.

Their kiss ended, and the animagus skirted up the stone stairs and back into the school. Hermione gazed after him with a forlorn tug at her chest- she could only hope this heartbreak wasn't enough to ruin what love he had for her. It was difficult at best to catch up to everything that was happening. However, she had to keep in mind how fragile her marauders would be after these changes as well.

"Don't worry, he'll get lonely tonight and let it go. He needs time to process it too," Remus grumbled as his hand traced her shoulder.

Hermione glanced back at him with her eyebrows skewed. "Remus, this doesn't make sense. I have always loved you both. I don't understand how she could love anyone else," her voice was twisted and edged with pain.

He bent toward her and kissed her cheek. "Don't press yourself on things you had no control over. We lived a different life, and with that, many things might be different now. Some much better than others," He spoke with a small smile and touched his thumb to her cheek. "You just stay healthy, and we'll fight this together, alright?"

"Okay, Moony," Hermione sighed and swayed into his form.

Remus picked her up with a grunt and chuckled as her arms coiled around his shoulders. "Love, we're going to have to resist this routine before too long. You're going to get too large," his smile said it all- he was teasing her.

Hermione gasped with a glare. "Did you just say in one way or another I was going to get fat?"

"No, dear, I wouldn't dream of it," he snickered and took the pregnant witch inside for dinner.

Hermione knew several things were going to have to pan out... one would have to be her relationship with the marauders. The second was that Severus might pose a massive issue with her husbands. Not to mention the child in her stomach that wasn't there in the beginning of the night. Oh, what an outstanding timeline this was. Was she ever going to catch her breath?


End file.
